


Robbe & Sander - Summer Special

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pure Love, Sander Comforts Robbe, Summer, They love each other, another corona fic, bed time story, daydream, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: As they're lying together in bed one night, Robbe gets scared about summer, about whether they'll be able to go on vacation, whether they'll even be able to leave their home. So Sander tells him the story of their (future) first summer together: spending their days together, their nights together; hanging out with friends; going to the beach for a few days just the 2 of them.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Their respective moms talked. They actually had a conversation on the phone together. And they decided that, considering how hard the lockdown had been on both Robbe and Sander, and how good they had been through it all, they would make an exception and give each permission to spend the night at the other’s place if they chose to. Just for a couple of weeks and as long as it didn’t interfere with their school work.

All this to say that Sander was now safely tucked in under the covers and wrapped in Robbe’s arms. In his bed. In his room. The darkness outside felt like a protective veil around them. The world was quiet and dreams ready to welcome them. But neither of them was sleeping.

Sander who felt at peace, awake only better to savor every moment with his boyfriend, was surprised to realize that Robbe’s heartbeat was getting faster - and not in a good way.

“Robbe, what’s wrong?”

“What if we can’t leave the country this summer? What if there’s a second wave and we’re stuck inside again and we can’t even leave the city?”

Sander could almost feel the imaginary cage that Robbe was picturing closing in around him. Could feel his unease, his sudden anxiety. His heart broke a little, but he immediately resolved not to let it show.

“We don’t start thinking about this now, my Love. We should remain optimistic for now. We’re together and that’s the only thing that matters.”

“But -”

Suddenly he had an idea.

“Let’s play a game.”

Robbe didn’t say anything and Sander could only hope his plan would work.

“Come on, Love. It’s called... Robbe and Sander - Summer Special.”

Sander felt Robbe’s embrace get tighter around him and took it as a good sign.

“What are the rules?”

Sander tried to contain a sigh of relief, as Robbe followed his lead.

“The rules are: we are going to plan this summer. Right now. And I’ll start. How does that sound?”

Robbe said the smallest, shyest “okay” and Sander felt safe to continue.

“First though, we’ll kiss.”

Sander thought he heard a tiny chuckle escape Robbe’s lips. He raised his head which - until then - had been resting on Robbe’s chest. He closed the distance between his face and his boyfriend’s and was about to kiss him when he saw Robbe’s worried frown. Sander gently stroke the long brown locks framing his face.

“Breathe with me, baby,” he said, keeping his voice calm and collected.

Robbe took a deep breath. At the end of the long exhale, he nodded and tried to smile, as if to say he was better.

“You can kiss me now, if you want,” he said.

Sander smiled.

“I never don’t want that. My Only Love.”

And he kissed him. Delicately. As if Robbe risked breaking under pressure. Softly. As he would if he was touching a baby bird. Perhaps if Robbe hadn’t looked so sad he would have deepened the kiss, to distract him. But he decided to keep it light and soothing.

“How do you feel now?” he asked after putting an end to the kiss.

“Better. Thank you.”

“Anytime, my Love.”

Sander settled back in bed, but this time with his head on his pillow and lying on his side. Robbe followed his lead and turned to face him. Sander took Robbe’s hand in his and his face lit up as he started picturing what he was going to say.

“Now, let’s begin our story.”


	2. Chapter 2

There they were: lying in bed on their side, facing each other. Sander was surprised at how easily it came to him. The feeling reminded him of long nights in his small bed as a kid, buried under the covers and unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling and making up incredible stories in his mind, of adventure and romance and bravery. Band-aids for his young young heart.

“We’ll be saving money starting now. No more mindless spending. And - and after final exams, because for sure teachers won’t forget about us even though the world basically came to an end, we -”

“We’ll book a hotel room,” Robbe interrupted him.

Sander looked into his eyes, surprised, but Robbe only gave him a soft smile.

“We’ll finally have a huge bed, and no one to interrupt us,” Robbe added.

Sander, so very moved by Robbe’s sweetness, feeling so very lucky to have found him, couldn’t help himself. He interrupted his story, raised his left hand to stroke Robbe’s cheek.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Robbe didn’t say anything. He moved his face closer, and kissed him.

“Right,” Sander started again after coming back into himself. “We’ll stay there for at least 2 nights.”

He thought about it for a second, then added: “We’ll have a lot of sex. If you want. Because finally we can, because we’ll have been good, because we’ll have spent days, maybe weeks, studying and not seeing each other.”

“Definitely,” Robbe agreed, very seriously.

“But we could also just lie in bed like we’re doing right now.”

“That’s nice too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sander smiled as a new idea blossomed in his mind. He licked his lips before starting again.

“When you get your exam results, I’ll come pick you. I’ll bring you flowers. Sunflowers. Like you. And I’ll tell you how proud I am of you, how proud I am to belong with you.”

Robbe raised his eyes to look at Sander’s face. Sander looked back, certain in his words, in his adoration. Then, Robbe moved a little closer to him, ready to listen to the rest of the story.

“After that, we’ll have a 10-people party,” Sander continued, “unless we’re allowed to have more. And we’ll have a few drinks. And we’ll dance until the night becomes gray and the darkness becomes morning. I’ll dance very very close to you. We’ll close our eyes and lose ourselves in the loud music, together.”

Sander was now making gestures with his left arm and his face showed every emotion he was talking about. Robbe looked at him and could see it all.

“We’ll forget time and space, and travel to a parallel universe, where it’ll be just us and the sun. We’ll watch it rise from the rooftop. It’ll be glorious. Like our love, then and forever.”

Robbe smiled and adjusted himself, pushing Sander a little, so that Sander was now lying on his back again and his own head was lying on Sander’s right arm. He interlaced his fingers with Sander’s right-hand fingers. They were now both looking at the ceiling, the screen on which their minds could project their imaginary adventures.

“I’ll fall asleep in your arms then,” Robbe interfered once they were settled. “Best way to fall asleep.”

There was a short silence then he added, with a lump in his throat: “I missed it so much.”

Sander sighed.

“I know, Love. Me too,” he answered, leaving kisses in Robbe’s hair, on his temple.

Once he felt like Robbe was ready to start again, he went on: “We’ll have breakfast at 5 in the afternoon.”

“You’ll take me home,” Robbe added.

“On the way, I’ll show you this new mural. Perhaps it’ll be something I made.”

“It’ll look some damn beautiful then. I’ll tell you. I’ll take a ton of pictures. Show them to everyone.”

Picturing it made Sander so happy. He couldn’t help but interrupt his story:

“It sounds perfect, my Love. This life with you. I want all of it...”


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Sander started.

“Wait! What day is it?”

Robbe rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as if coming out of a dream, confused.

“I don’t know...” He checked his watch. “Well it’s past midnight, so I guess it’s Tuesday.”

“No! I mean, what date?” Sander insisted.

“Mmm... May 12?”

“Fuck,” Sander simply answered, suddenly sitting up.

Robbe spent a few seconds still lying on his back, puzzled, before wondering if he should be worried or if he’d forgotten something essential, and joining Sander who now sat cross-legged on the bed. He sat to face him. Their knees touched.

“What-”

“On this day 6 months ago, I fell in love with you,” Sander announced very seriously.

Robbe did the math.

“But I thought - I thought you fell in love with me on the day of the graffitis on the garbage trucks. That was October.”

“I did fall in love with you on that day too. I’ve fallen in love with you many times, in many places. I still do,” he added, thankful for the darkness in the room as he could feel himself blush. “But 6 months ago was Chernobyl and -”

“On that day I told you I loved you...”

“You did,” Sander confirmed, smiling at the memory.

“I was so nervous, so completely fucking terrified, before seeing you. But so so happy at the same time. I think I knew, for the first time I was certain, I was on the right path, the one that led to you.”

“Many things changed that day. Suddenly when I closed my eyes and pictured my future, all I could see was you.”

“Me too... You know, I love our first kiss. It was mind-blowing. But on this day 6 months ago, I chose you. It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. It was a very calm and thought-out decision. To love you. To be with you.”

Sander stroke Robbe’s face gently with the back of his hand.

“I’ve never looked back,” Robbe went on. “I never doubted my feelings again. Haven’t, to this day.”

Sander leaned forward a bit, and let his forehead lie softly against Robbe’s. They closed their eyes and stayed there for a while. Then Robbe traced his way along Sander’s jaw towards his mouth with feather-light kisses, soon wrapping his arms around Sander’s neck, soon opening his lips to Sander’s. Sander hummed into it, let Robbe take control, relishing it, answering to him. Losing himself, finding himself. He loved existing on Robbe’s lips. Wanted to live there.

“Was this as good our November 12 kiss?” Robbe asked afterwards.

“No. Better.”

Robbe smiled, a hand still Sander’s hair.

“I can’t believe you forgot,” Sander suddenly said with a smirk.

“Hey!” Robbe exclaimed, taking offense, pushing Sander away gently. “For my defense, it’s barely May 12. Also, you were in the middle of telling me a story to make me feel better, in case you forgot!”

“You’re right, you’re right. Shall we get back to it?”

Robbe nodded and they settled back down on the bed, on their backs, Robbe using Sander’s right arm as a pillow again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where were we?” Sander asked, mostly to himself. “Ah yes. So at some point during summer, I might do a photo shoot for the band of this guy from school. You could come with me. They’re pretty cool. Maybe I’ll film a video during a rehearsal or something. I’ve never done that, but maybe I should try, expand a little. I could take a class on filming and editing...”

“A guy from school, huh?” Robbe said in a mock-suspicious tone.

“Seriously? That’s all you got from ‘I might film a music video’?”

“I mean, I don’t know. Have I met this guy?”

“No? Why would you have? We’re not really friends or anything.”

“Is that the reason? Or is it because you used to follow him around like a lapdog?” Robbe said teasingly.

“Oh my God! This is payback for what I said about Jens, right?! Come on!”

“I mean... You’re most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, so... I know you never brought a boy home before but still...”

“Stop it!” Sander exclaimed with a laugh.

Robbe laughed.

“It’s nice to be the one that teases for once.”

“What?! You tease me plenty, mister Ijzermans, thank you very much.”

Robbe chuckled.

“Perhaps... perhaps not enough... But alright. I will accept your invitation, mister Driessen.”

“I’m very glad.”

“I’ll be your groupie.”

“What?! I don’t think photographers have groupies.”

“Well, you will. Just for that one time.”

Sander rolled his eyes.

“And here I thought I’d met the man of my dreams, and he wants to be my groupie.”

“What?” Robbe asked.

“Mmh?”

“What did you just say?”

“That you want to be my groupie.”

“Before that.”

“That you’re the man of dreams.”

“Is that so?” Robbe asked with a cheeky half-smile, turning to face Sander.

“Does that surprise you? I thought I’d made it pretty clear, what with the mural of your face, and the kissing you every chance I get, and the barely surviving 2 months without touching you...”

“I mean, that’s true. But, it’s still nice to hear...”

“Oh yeah?”

Sander turned too, better to face Robbe, cupping his face with his left hand and stroking his cheek with his thumb softly.

“You’re the man of my dreams,” he repeated in a whisper, looking Robbe straight in the eyes.

Robbe couldn’t tease anymore. He perhaps couldn’t even speak anymore. They couldn’t do anything but kiss, and try to remember to breathe sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

They’d been quiet for a few minutes. Robbe knew Sander wasn’t asleep because he was absent-mindedly tracing circles on his chest with his left hand fingers. Always the same size, always on the same spot.

“Sander?” Robbe asked.

“Mm?” Sander answered, stopping suddenly. “Sorry. Does that tickle?”

Robbe chuckled at his soft soft boyfriend.

“No,” he said with a smile. “It’s nice actually. I was just wondering what you were thinking about.”

Sander shifted a bit, turning a little towards Robbe, and started tracing circles again, this time looking at his fingers and at Robbe’s chest.

“Nothing. I was just thinking... A while back - after my diagnosis - I kept feeling like I was caught up in this endless cycle, doomed to repeat the same mistakes, to go through the same things over and over and over. I felt stuck. Like a goldfish in a tank. I had no idea how to end the cycle. It was like the more I tried the more I got pushed back in the same patterns. Like my diagnosis hadn’t liberated me, but just served to point out that I was a prisoner, of that bubble that no one could really get into.”

Robbe listened quietly, letting him finish his thought.

“But then you appeared. And things felt new again. And I could see a future, instead of more of the same. I don’t know. You just got into my bubble, and you fit there so well. Suddenly I didn’t feel so trapped anymore.”

“I guess once there were 2 of us fish, we could join forces to find a way out of the tank. Just like that cartoon,” Robbe said, once he knew Sander had finished this thought.

Sander stopped and looked up to Robbe’s face with a smile, then a chuckle, then a clear laugh.

“I love you so much,” Sander said before placing a soft kiss on Robbe’s lips.

Robbe snuggled up to him.

“Before you, I didn’t really fit anywhere,” he whispered. “I’m glad I ended up in your bubble. I feel good in here.”

As he said that he turned his back to Sander, waiting to be held. Sander adjusted the covers on top of them both and put his arm around Robbe.

He was preparing to fall asleep when Robbe said in a small small voice: “I’m still waiting for the end of that story.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You want the rest?”

Robbe nodded and snuggled closer to Sander. Sander relished the comforting warmth that radiated from every point where their skin touched. Relished the softness. He left a kiss on Robbe’s shoulder.

“At some point during the summer,” he started, “we’ll sneak out in the middle of the night and I’ll paint a huge mural! I think I found a good spot during one of my lockdown walks. And you’ll come with me and -”

“And I can -”

“Robbe, I swear, if you talk about being my groupie again...” Sander started, shaking his head.

“Hey! I was going to say I could be your assistant!” Robbe complained in a small voice.

“Better. How about my partner?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course! We’ll talk about the project beforehand and plan and -”

“And after we can have a huge paint fight and I’ll win!”

Sander opened his eyes wide.

“This is serious work! What do you mean a paint fi- wait, what do you mean you’ll win?!”

“Of course I’ll win! I’m smaller and faster. I can dodge. I can take you,” Robbe explained, matter-of-factly.

“Careful what you wish for, my Love. I suppose I don’t need to remind you what happened last time we made that sort of bet...”

“Remind me.”

“First of all, I won.”

“You cheated,” Robbe corrected.

“Second of all,” Sander continued, choosing to ignore him, “we ended up naked kissing.”

“Mmh... I like that part.”

Sander chuckled and buried his face in Robbe’s hair, holding him tighter.

“Me too,” he whispered.

“Even if we were interrupted and had to run naked and it was freezing and you didn’t even wait for me,” Robbe went on.

Sander backed away from Robbe a little in playful shock.

“I just told you this type of bet with me is dangerous!”

“Still,” Robbe started again after a moment, “now that I know you have no respect for rules, I’ll be the same. I can win.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see about that, Love. At your own risk...”


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on, let’s go back to your story,” Robbe urged Sander after a while.

“Ok ok.”

Sander felt relieved at how Robbe seemed to have forgotten his anxious thoughts from earlier.

“Your eyes in the summer sun will make me want to see the ocean,” Robbe complimented Sander matter-of-factly, more focused on guiding him into the next chapter of their summer story.

Sander understood what Robbe was asking for.

“You’ll do most of the planning, but you’ll be so very glad to go away with your broers for a little while you won’t care. You’ll take a bus to the south west of France. You’ll keep to yourselves and be very safe. But the ocean will take you in as always, welcome you in its blue heart. And it’ll be glorious. Like going back into the womb of the earth, like you were always there.”

“But - and where will you be?” Robbe asked, worried.

“I’ll be far from you, missing you. Shhh, I’m telling the story.”

Sander left a kiss in Robbe’s hair.

“It’ll be fun,” Sander started again, “and beers, and surfing, and the sun. You’ll get gorgeously tan, but won’t even realize it. You won’t know that the next time I see you, I’ll have to memorize every centimeter of your skin again...”

The thought made goosebumps appear on Robbe’s arms and back.

“Anyways,” Sander went on after being quiet for a moment, lost in thought, “you’ll just eat junk food, sleep super uncomfortably, and keep a constant eye on Aaron for a week, and have a wonderful time of it. It’ll be great.”

“You forgot I’ll miss you like crazy. And the main reason I won’t be able to sleep is that I won’t be next to you.”

“I know, my Love. It’ll be the same for me. But it’ll be for a good cause. Spending time with your best friends will be good for you.”

“You’re right. Thank you.”

As he said that, Robbe turned around again to face Sander. He raised his head a little towards him, waiting to be kissed. Sander chuckled and brought his lips to Robbe’s with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s my turn,” Robbe declared, after a few minutes kissing Sander.

“Your turn?”

Robbe nodded, shifting a bit to get more comfortable as he prepared to continue the story.

“After a week with the guys,” Robbe started, “I’ll get tired of them. I love them but I’ll need a break from them. I’ll be glad when they leave. I’ll spend a late morning and afternoon alone, maybe just walking around. Waiting for you to arrive.”

“I’ll spend the trip there on the edge of my seat. You’ll be waiting for me at the bus stop. I’ll see you from the window. I’ll look at you the whole time as I get my stuff and get off the bus. I’ll be blown away by your beauty in the evening sun. I’ll stop a few meters away and just look at you for a second.”

“What?! No! We won’t have seen each other for a week. You won’t have time to stop because I’ll run towards you and jump in your arms and cover you in kisses immediately.”

“I’ll love that. I’ll want you clinging to me for a week, my Love. In every possible way.”

Robbe shyly lowered his gaze. He blinked and cleared his throat to find a countenance again, before going on.

“I’ll show you the sun and the ocean.”

“I won’t care just yet. I’ll just want you.”

“And then, later - and then I’ll take off my tee-shirt. I’ll watch you do the same. I’ll rediscover every part of you, my Love.”

Sander’s jaw dropped a bit at the direction this was taking. Robbe swallowed with some difficulty - aware of how ridiculous that was, considering they were presently together naked in bed already.

“I can’t wait for a week of only us,” Robbe finally said. “I can’t wait to see you in the waves.”

“Can’t wait for more nights turning into mornings. Sunrises with you, Amour,” Sander said, stroking Robbe’s face delicately with his fingertips, looking at him, and not really looking at him, looking beyond him, towards this future they were making up.

“Can’t wait for all the pictures you’ll take. And for you to see me surf. Walking around hand in hand. Sharing a bed. A life.”

“Now I can’t wait for this summer,” Sander concluded in awe, seeing how his silly idea had turned into something so much bigger than it was supposed to be. Feeling anticipation starting to rise inside of him.

“Thank you, San. I feel better,” Robbe said, which made Sander smile. “Now turn around,” he added.

“What? Why?”

“Because I want to hold you and we can go to sleep.”

“Oh.”

And so Sander did.


	10. Epilogue

Sander woke up from a vivid dream of bright bright sun and deep blue water, and Robbe’s even brighter smile. He could almost feel the heat on his skin and taste the salt on his lips from imaginary kisses to Robbe after swimming together and splashing around and holding each other in the waves.

He was almost surprised to see the soft yellow light of morning as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Slowly becoming aware of his body, he realized they’d changed positions during the night. They were both on their backs now, Robbe’s arm under his neck. He turned his head to look at him: his mouth was slightly open, the covers pushed down to his waist, his bare chest rising and falling almost imperceptibly with each breath.

Sander turned completely and lay very close to him. He decided to wait patiently for him to wake up.

A few minutes - or was it an hour later - Robbe’s fingers moved, just barely. And his muscles contracted a little. He frowned and closed his mouth, and made the tiniest noise as he stretched a little. Sander watched him blink a few times and then lower his gaze to see him, smiling immediately, with a fondness that could not be faked, so early in the morning, or ever.

“You’re awake,” Robbe noted.

“Mmmh.”

“I have to pee. And I’m pretty sure my arm’s dead,” he mumbled.

“Good morning to you too, Man of my Dreams.”

Robbe stopped breathing for a second.

“Are you trying to kill me so early in the day?” he asked Sander, teasingly.

Sander shrugged.

“I still need to pee though,” he grumbled.

He sat up quickly, determined, and left the room without looking back, leaving Sander a little stunned on the bed.

He came back after a minute or so. Sander hadn’t moved, which made Robbe smile. He got back into bed, lying on his side, facing him, his 2 hands tucked under his head for a pillow.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

Sander shifted to mirror Robbe’s position.

“I dreamed about summer with you all night. About the beach,” he said, happiness making his eyes sparkle and wider.

“You did?” Robbe asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, and - I mean, I was wondering if...” Sander lowered his gaze shyly, “if you could tell me more, about - you know when I arrive there after a week apart - about how you’d look at me... About what you’d do...”

It was the turn of Robbe’s eyes to get wider. He swallowed. Not that the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. Not that he hadn’t considered yesterday evening to take a different direction, but -

“Ok,” he said.

“Really? I mean, are you sure?” Sander asked, trying to tone down his excitement.

“100%.”

Robbe leaned forward to place a reassuring kiss on Sander’s lips, then lay back down.

“So, where were we? Ah yes. Being apart from you for a whole entire week will be excruciating. I’ll just want you so bad. I’ll be daydreaming about kissing you, and your naked body against mine, and I’ll be on the edge of my seat too, the entire day waiting for you. And once I finally see you at the bus stop, I”

...


End file.
